


It got me Thinking

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: No Crap up in Here [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Bickering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry joins the Sixteen year old Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets when he went to 'save' Ginny Weasley who ends up dead anyway, but he joins him not in the way that you expect. Harry could gives a rat's ass about Little Voldy. He's bored, after all, plus taunting Mort is fun.</p><p>A/N: Just a short story I decided to write. Read and Comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It got me Thinking

Harry sighed softly and slowly walked into the Chamber of Secrets after him and Ron were separated. Of course he had to save the stupid girl after she opened the bloody Chamber that no one else could locate. The idiot even kept a blasted Diary that she knew was Magical and continued to use it. Gosh, was everyone is the Wizarding World that stupid? Well, there was Ron and Lockhart to name some.

Ever since he came to this blasted school, his life has been in danger and he was sure that it wouldn't stop right here, did the fools expect him to defeat a Basilisk!? A freaking Gigantic Snake that is large, like very large and kills with its eyes! Did he have a sign saying Savior on his forehead or what? That good for nothing Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't do shit around here except telling everyone where danger is so that they could get themselves killed, not to mention Snape, the greasy git that he is.

Damned bat hated him for no reason at all and not to mention wrongfully taking more points off him and everyone in Gryffindor.

Groaning loudly, he came out of his thoughts only to notice the body of Ginny lying face up in a pool of water and he slowly approached the body when he heard a voice behind him.

"She's dying you know."

He rolled his eyes and slowly turned around only to see a tall, handsome boy with curly brown hair and wearing Slytherin Robes which looked out of date.

"Who might you be?" he asked, yawning softly.

The boy's eyes narrowed at him before he took out a wand from his robes and pointed it at the air. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Harry then watched as the boy's name appeared in the air and then began switching around until it said  **'I am Lord Voldemort.'**

"Well, I wasn't expecting that but okay then," Harry drawled.

"Do you not realize who I am, boy? Do you not realize that I can kill you right now," Little Voldy hissed.

"I do realize who you are, Mort. You killed my parents, well and older, uglier version of you and you almost killed me in my First Year when you were a parasite at the back of my Defense Professor's head. My name is Harry and I'm the only one to survive the killing curse sent by you and vanquished you, so yes, I do realize who you are, Mort," Harry replied, boredom apparent on his face.

Mort's eyes widened and he staggered slightly.

"Ugly, Parasite and vanquished? You're kidding me right?"

Harry snorted and folded his arms before he replied, "No am not, Mort. You should have seen how disgusting you are and weak."

Mort hissed and approached Harry quickly and grasped Harry's throat tightly.

"How dare you call me weak, boy!" Mort hissed, anger evident in his voice.

Harry snorted and kicked Mort in the groin causing him to let him go; He then walked to the other side of the room while Mort was busy holding his goods so that the boy wouldn't try and kill him again too fast.

"How rude. That wasn't very nice, Mort," Harry chided.

Mort looked at him in anger an hissed,"Stop calling me by that vile name, boy! maybe I should kill you right here and for all as your little girlfriend over there is almost dead anyway."

Harry laughed and rose an eyebrow at Mort.

"You can't make me, Mort and Ginny is not and will never be my girlfriend. Are you going to call your pet Basilisk now instead of trying to kill me like a man?" he taunted with a sneer on his face.

Mort growled and launched himself after Harry, pinning said boy to the floor.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, boy! I am Lord Vo-"

He was immediately cut off by Harry headbutting him in the face and then rolling them over and sitting on his waist.

"You're not Voldemort, you're just Mort. Let's have a little fun, huh," Harry said, a smirk on his face before he leaned down and headbutted Mort again before jumping up and running towards Ginny's body leaving a hissing Mort behind.

"You little bitch! get back here!" Tom yelled, moaning softly at his aching forehead.

Harry laughed and not watching where he was going, he tripped over Ginny's body.

Not even sparing the almost dead girl a look, he crawled towards the open diary next to Ginny's body and held a page between his hands, ready to tear it out.

"If you come closer, I'm gonna tear every page out of your precious Diary," Harry taunted with a smirk.

Mort hesitated and gripped the wand in his hand tightly, ready to kill the boy when Harry did something unexpected.

He placed a small kiss on the page of the Diary before closing it softly.

Mort felt a warm sensation envelope his body and his eyes widened slightly and he dropped the wand in his hand.

"Why did you do that, boy?" he asked softly.

"Well, Dumbledore said that love could defeat you but how could I love you when you killed my parents but what if I tried with something I doubt that you've ever had, a kiss," Harry mocked softly, a large smile on his face.

Mort growled and narrowed his eyes at Harry before letting out a large sigh and collapsed on the floor on his knees.

"Your little friend is dead now, boy. I suppose that it will be a waste of my time to even try to hurt you." Mort said with an exasperate sigh while rolling his eyes.

Harry giggled and bit his lips softly before replying,"That's true, she may not have done me anything except annoy me but its her fault this happened so, whatever. Yes, it will be a waste of your time."

Mort rolled his eyes once more and a small smile was sent Harry's way which cause said boy to gasp and send a large smile back.

"Don't mind me, I'm just gonna rest a bit," Mort said softly.

Harry nodded then got up and quickly approached Mort where he laid on said boy's body and folded his arms and rested his head on them, the diary next to them.

"My name's Harry Potter," Harry murmured.

Mort rolled his eyes but responded, "My name is Tom Riddle, nice to meet you Harry."

Harry smiled and breathed in deeply before closing his eyes.

"I'm not gonna stay here all day, I bet Dumbledore is gonna send his blasted Phoenix down here since he doesn't know how to get in," Tom murmured softly to Harry.

Harry hummed softly before replying,"I know, I'll even go with you."

A surprised noise escaped Tom's throat before he internally shrugged since he couldn't do it with Harry on top of him.

"Very well."

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Comment.


End file.
